Brothers
by Scyrie
Summary: Jr is kinda OOC in this- and a long time ago we had a story where Albedo forced Jr to stay at Song of Nephilim with him so that's why he's there Jr has a nightmare, and goes to his ass of a brother for comfort. It doesn't work out the way he planned


**Brothers**

Silently, Jr. trotted down the halls of the Song of Nephilim, standing just outside his psychotic twin's door. He remained staring at it for a while longer before opening it, wincing at the loud creak the metal hinges gave off. Worriedly, he peeked inside to make sure Albedo was still asleep; having seen no change in his brother, he slipped inside the other's room. For a long while, he watched Albedo, the steady rise and fall of his breathing was that of someone who was asleep. Swallowing nervously, Jr. slowly walked over to where his brother lay sleeping, and lay down next to him, his whole body trembling from a nightmare about U-DO.

Furrowing his eyebrows in his sleep, Albedo eventually cracked an eye open at the shaking body next to him. Turning his head to Jr., he raised an eyebrow. "…Rubedo…?" he asked groggily.

Jr. looked away from Albedo, unsuccessfully trying to stop his terrified shaking. "Just shut up…!" he snapped. "Nigredo isn't here so I substituted with you…"

Blinking a few times, Albedo slowly registered Jr's words. Tiredly, he raised his eyebrow further after he'd processed what his twin said. "…nightmare again, belle?"

Growling loudly, Jr. sat up, curling his fingers into fists. "I said shut up…!" he snarled, still looking away from Albedo.

Albedo rolled his eyes slightly, sitting up as well. Calmly, yet tiredly, he leaned his back against the headboard. "…I am not judging you, mon cheri…"

Jr. continued growling, still a bit shaken. "I don't care!" he snapped once more. "You were supposed to stay asleep so you wouldn't know that I'm weak enough to be scared...!"

Pouting, Albedo reached out with one hand, gently placing it on Jr's shoulder. His other hand moved to one of Jr's, uncurling his fist; trying to calm him even just slightly. "…I am offended, belle. I thought you knew I was a light sleeper…"

Shaking his head slightly, Jr. just barely stopped shaking at the contact, just a little more relaxed than a few seconds before. "I'm not a fucking stalker, I don't know every single thing about you, Albedo…" he growled quietly.

Continuing to pout, Albedo crossed his legs and removed his hands from Jr's shoulder and hand. Reaching to one side he opened a drawer, fishing out a match and lighting a candle. "I _am_ your baby brother, Rubedo."

Smirking slightly, Jr. nodded. "Yeah, so if you're the baby who was a coward as a child, why don't you get the nightmares instead of me…?"

Blinking a few times, Albedo nodded at Jr. "That is a good point, ma peche. I am unsure. Perhaps my many fears aren't strong enough to plague my thoughts during sleep."

At this, Jr. began growling again, turning to glare at Albedo. "Don't make it sound like I'm weak, Albedo! It's not like I am, I don't need anyone's help or anything…" he said, his voice getting less angry as he continued speaking.

Yawning, Albedo rolled his eyes. "Rubedo, I am merely pondering the question you have asked me," he responded calmly. "Overreacting as always, ma peche…"

Pouting, Jr. crossed his arms with an angry snort. "I do not overreact…"

Albedo paused for a moment, staring at Jr. with a raised eyebrow. He kept quiet for at least ten more seconds before breaking into a giggling fit, earning a questioning look from Jr. Eventually, his giggling broke into his signature laugh.

"What the fuck is up with you, Albedo? I haven't done anything funny…!" he snapped, growling loudly.

Giggling some more, Albedo twirled a strand of his hair. "You're the most amusing person I know, ma peche… the simplest thought of you arouses my senses pleasantly."

Freezing at what his twin said, Jr. raised an eyebrow at Albedo, swallowing nervously. At the sight of Jr's expression, Albedo began laughing again, crossing his legs the other way, Jr. still unsure how to respond.

"You look unhappy, belle…" Albedo said quietly.

Shaking his head slowly, Jr. looked away from his twin once more. "The way you said that was rather disturbing…" he said, his cheeks tinted with a light pink blush.

Albedo raised his eyebrows with a slight grin playing upon his lips. "My wording disturbs you, ma peche?"

Jr. continued looking away, still only blushing a light pink. "Yes, it does," he said. "You made it sound as though just thinking about me turns you on. And that's disturbing."

Tilting his head at Jr., Albedo continued grinning. "Do forgive me, Rubedo. Thought I admit you do 'turn me on' in a way… perhaps no in the way you assume. Or perhaps it is."

Jr. tilted his head as well, pulling his lips into a confused line. "You make no fucking sense, you asshole."

Laughing quietly, Albedo checked his nails over casually. "I am an asshole now? Usually I am a bastard or a jackass…"

Snorting angrily, Jr. turned completely away from Albedo. "Shut up. You're all three…"

Albedo shrugged slightly, scooting forward to Jr. and resting his chin on his brother's shoulder. "Ma peche, the other day I was in your room… why didn't you just tell me?"

Jr. raised an eyebrow at Albedo. "The fuck were you doing in my room? And tell you what?"

Tilting his head, Albedo traced Jr's spine with one of his nails, earning a shudder from the redhead. "I read a paper I had found. It was divinely written, belle. You are very good at describing how you feel when you love someone." He smirked slightly, licking Jr's jaw line. "I could recite what you wrote if you want me to."

Instantly Jr. shook his head, pushing Albedo off of his shoulder. "I don't need to hear you mocking me…!" he snarled at his brother, turning away from him once more.

Pouting, Albedo tilted his head once more. "I am not mocking you, ma belle peche."  
Furrowing his eyebrows, Jr. snorted angrily. "Yes you are," he growled. For a while, he paused, not even glancing over at Albedo. And then he turned around, moving quickly and pressing his lips against Albedo's.

Albedo practically moaned at the contact of Jr's lips on his own, lowering his eyelids seductively at Jr. He reached up with one hand, gripping his brother's hair tightly, forcing his fiery-tempered brother closer to him, kissing back roughly.

Squeaking, Jr. quietly yelped at the harsh grip on his hair. Lifting his hands, he put them on Albedo's chest, trying to push away from him. Still connected to his brother at the lips, Jr. mumbled out an "Albedo!".

Finally ripping himself away from Jr., Albedo sighed slowly. Grinning, he licked his lips, staring at Jr. predatorily. "Acting on your thoughts may prove dangerous, Rubedo…"

Panting slightly, Jr. wiped his mouth, practically glaring at Albedo. "Says you. And there- now you know, I have feelings for my fucking ass of a brother."

Giggling girlishly, Albedo said, "I'm flattered, mon cheri. I return the feelings."

Nodding slowly, Jr. looked up at his brother submissively with big blue eyes. "Yeah, I know… so?"

Smirking, Albedo stared at Jr. sexually as he turned and blew out the candle he had lit earlier that night. Blushing as red as his hair, Jr. shyly reached out with one hand, finding Albedo's chest and moving forward towards him once more. Rolling them both, Albedo straddled Jr., kissing him more softly and less hungrily than before.

Kissing back just as softly, the redhead URTV closed his eyes. Slowly, he lifted a hand, tangling it gently in his twin's snow white hair. Slightly impatient, Albedo began multiplying his kisses, unable to keep the hunger out of them; Jr. tasted just so fabulous. While his brother was focused on kissing him back, Albedo slipped a hand under his shirt, caressing the smaller boy's chest.

Shuddering at Albedo's hand, Jr. turned his head away from Albedo, panting slightly for air. In the mean time, Albedo slipped Jr's shirt over his head, lowering down to smell his older brother's chest. Moving back up, he began biting at his collarbone.

Jr. shuddering once more, slightly leaning his neck back for Albedo. Both of his hands now were on his twin's back, and he gently ran his nails up and down the other's spine. Leaning into Jr's nails, Albedo began removing his own shirt, licking at one of the redhead's nipples. Still shuddering from all of the new sensations, Jr. squeaked quietly, blushing as red as his hair again.

Cutely, Albedo bit at Jr's nipple, throwing his shirt off the bed and starting to undo the fellow URTV's pants. Jr. only just slightly lifted his hips off the bed for Albedo, swallowing nervously.

Within seconds Albedo had stripped Jr., now working on his own pants as he moved up to kiss him softly. "What's wrong, belle?"

Kissing back just as softly, Jr. shrugged, his blush getting darker. "I've never had sex, and you're my fucking younger brother."

Quickly, Albedo removed his own pants, moving to kiss Jr's cheek. "We don't have to…" he said slowly, though pouting.

Pulling his lips into a line, Jr. tilted his head at Albedo. "But… I kind of want to and I know that you are dying to."

Slowly, Albedo began lifting Jr's knees so he would have better access. "Well, I can wait… though we are both aroused now," he smirked, running a finger along Jr's hardened member, smirking wider as the redhead's breath hitched.

Nodding, Jr. wrapped his arms around Albedo's neck, pulling himself closer to the white-haired man and nuzzling into his shoulder. Preparing himself at Jr's entrance, Albedo glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"…it might hurt, but are you ready, belle?" he asked slowly, his voice soft and loving.

Swallowing, Jr. nodded once more, trying to prepare himself by breathing deeply. Carefully, Albedo slid into Jr., closing his eyes dreamily and moaning at the tightness around his own member. Instantly, Jr. screamed, digging his nails harshly into the back of Albedo's neck. Albedo just barely smirked at Jr's scream, only being somewhat careful now as he pulled out and then thrust back in, starting a slow rhythm.

Screaming again, Jr. dug his teeth into the flesh on Albedo's shoulder, trying to silence himself. "Fuck!" he snarled. "That hurts…!"

Continuing his slow pace, Albedo petted Jr's hair comfortingly, nodding. "It'll be pleasurable soon, Rubedo…" he assured.

Leaning into Albedo's touch, Jr. nodded. He was no longer screaming, although small yelps and whimpers occasionally left his lips. Still petting Jr's hair, Albedo softly moaned as he began to speed up, the fact that he was inside of Jr. making it impossible to keep himself quiet. Soon, Jr. started moaning as well, furrowing his eyebrows upwards and slightly dragging his nails down Albedo's back.

Using his free hand, Albedo pushed Jr. onto his back on the bed, lowering and kissing him roughly. As his brother's mouth was distracted, the white-haired man picked up his pace once more, starting to be rougher with his thrusting as well. Jr. kissed Albedo back pathetically, his moans increasing in volume with every thrust.

Panting slightly, Albedo paused in his thrusting for a moment to kiss Jr. passionately, staying that way for a minute. After the minute was up, he pulled away from the kiss, and slammed into Jr., searching for his prostate and moaning loudly himself.

Once more, Jr. began screaming as Albedo thrust into his prostate, his whole body on fire. Just to add to it, Albedo reached down to Jr's neglected and weeping member, grabbing him and starting to pump his brother in time with his getting-faster thrusts. It only took a few more hits to Jr's prostate before he came into Albedo's hand with a loud moan, going completely limp.

Albedo moaned again as Jr's body tightened around his fully-erect member, unable to hold back any longer. One thrust later and he was emptying himself into Jr. with a low, raspy groan of pleasure. He remained like that inside of Jr. for a long while, watching the redhead panting and sweating beneath him, eventually pulling out of him carefully.

Panting heavily, Jr. practically glared at Albedo. "That hurt like hell, asshole," he snarled.

Also panting, Albedo raised an eyebrow, laughing softly. "…is that why you were moaning so loudly, ma belle peche?"

Pouting, Jr. rolled onto his side, facing away from Albedo. "Shut it."

Giggling, Albedo lay down behind Jr., then turned the redhead around, pulling him to his chest. "…hey, you're supposed to cuddle after sex, belle…" he said softly.

Blinking a few times, Jr. looked up at Albedo lovingly. He put his hands on his brother's chest, nuzzling against him cutely.

With a small smile, Albedo kissed Jr's forehead, running a hand up and down his back. "…are you in pain, Rubedo?" he asked.

Jr. closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Aside from being sore as hell, no…" After he responded, he fell silent, simply listening to the twin beating of their hearts.

Petting Jr's hair softly, Albedo finger-brushed it for a while, staring down at Jr. warmly. He pressed right up against the redhead, doing so until he eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep.

As soon as Albedo was asleep, Jr. looked up at him with a genuine smile. "I love you, Albedo…"


End file.
